warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawks that Swoop
Hey, everyone! A few notes about this story: *First, most of this takes place BEFORE Ravens that Don't "Caw", but the end takes place... during it? You'll understand if you've read it. *Anyway, the point: If you've read Ravens that Don't "Caw", you're probably wondering about the mean WindClan warrior, Hawkstep, who has a secret he's keeping from the main character. This is basically what happened: he was a normal cat in the beginning- proud, strong, well-known and liked... but one thing changed it all. *'NOTE: If you've already read the beginning, PLEASE read it, I've changed a VERY important detail!' Part 1 - Flying WindClan "One more, Grasswing!" Falconclaw encouraged, his tail flicking back and forth eagerly. The queen groaned, gasped, and the final kit tumbled out- brown, just like the other two. Falconclaw quickly bent down to care for the kit, who was squirming around. "They're as fast as a hare," Grasswing purred. "If only Kestrelwing were able to see him..." "This one's a tom," Falconclaw informed Grasswing. Grasswing flicked her tail at him. As Falconclaw left, Grasswing turned to her kits. "I know what to name you," she mewed to the squirmy one. "Harekit." The next one, a she-kit, did not make Grasswing think. "Your name is Heatherkit." ''The last kit lay there, suckling, without a name. Grasswing had no idea, although Kestrelwing had one. She remembered him saying, "A brown kit... like a hawk. Hawk-kit." She purred, "Thank you, Kestrelwing. Hello, Hawk-kit." Chapter 1 He stretched his eyes open. He felt two kits on either side of him. He knew that they were his brother and sister, but why were they so close? He heard a voice from far above him. "Hello, Hawk-kit." Is that me? he thought. He looked up and saw a really big kit. He squirmed to get away, but the kit picked him up. "Not yet, Hawk-kit." So it was his name. The bigger kit looked at him. "I'm Grasswing, your mother." He wasn't scared of her anymore, instead he felt rather attached. "You're Hawk-kit," Grasswing told him, "and that's Harekit and Heatherkit." Hawk-kit tried to say something, but he couldn't make a sound. Why not? "Welcome to WindClan," Grasswing purred. "Stay loyal for me, won't you?" Hawk-kit nodded, although he didn't know what she meant. What's WindClan? Are there more WindClan? Another big kit appeared through a hole. Hawk-kit hadn't realized he could get out of this place, to see more WindClan. Do they look funny? A normal-sized kit, the one Grasswing had called Heatherpaw, was starting to wake up. They looked confused. "Hello, Grasswing," the newest big kit mewed. "Who are these?" "That one's Harekit, this one's Heatherkit, and that's Hawk-kit," Grasswing mewed. "They look like Kestrelwing," the big kit mewed. Grasswing flinched and changed the subject. "Hawk-kit, Heatherkit, this is Spottedstar." Spottedstar looked at Hawk-kit. Then they turned to Grasswing. "Have they met any more cats?" Big kits are called cats, Hawk-kit realized. "No," Grasswing replied. "I hope they can meet Falconclaw soon, though." "Hey, who are they?" a high-pitched voice asked. "Rabbitkit, those are Grasswing's new kits," another voice replied. Hawk-kit turned to see another kit, gray, looking at him. A cat stood above him. Rabbitkit bounded up to Hawk-kit. "I'm Rabbitkit. Who are you?" "Hush, Rabbitkit," the cat mewed. "Yes, Sparrowtail," Rabbitkit mewed obediently. WindClan are nice, Hawk-kit thought. Maybe I can say things out loud soon. Chapter 2 5 moons later... "Let's go outside!" Heatherkit suggested. Hawk-kit nodded, and Harekit looked worried. "But we're not allowed." Heatherkit looked at him. "So? No cat will catch us." Harekit glared at Hawk-kit and Heatherkit. "No. I'm staying here." "We're just getting fresh-kill," Heatherkit whined. "How come you always have to follow the rules?" Harekit glared at her. "It's almost dawn, can't you wait to ask a bigger cat? One that's allowed to leave the nursery?" Hawk-kit remembered when they had gotten in trouble- he and his littermates had torn up the yarrow in Falconclaw's den- and regretted it. "I'm staying here,' he decided. Heatherkit looked annoyed. "Fine. I'm not going alone." Harekit shot Hawk-kit a look that said Thank you for staying, and laid down on the soft moss. "At least we'll be apprentices soon," Hawk-kit pointed out mildly. "Then we can do whatever we want." "No," Harekit mewed, "we still havta follow the warrior code." Heatherkit glowered at them both. "I'm not following that stupid thing. I'm making my own rules. StarClan isn't real!" Harekit stood and stepped towards Heatherkit menacingly. "Say that again." "I know you won't hurt me," Heatherkit mewed, shoving Harekit away. "Right, Hawk-kit?" "I'm not getting into this," Hawk-kit mumbled. "But you havta be on my side!" Heatherkit complained. "'Cause you're my brother." "I'm Harekit's brother, too!" Hawk-kit pointed out. "And I don't want you two to fight all the time." Harekit lowered his head, ashamed, but Heatherkit looked angry. "We wouldn't argue so much if this piece of foxdung wasn't so soft." Harekit gave a sound of disbelief. "That wasn't nice!" Hawk-kit told Heatherkit. "Harekit is a good cat. Why do you have to break the rules?" "The rules are so Spottedstar stays in power." "He was chosen by StarClan," Hawk-kit retorted. "And maybe one day you'll be leader. You'll appreciate the warrior code." "ThunderClan don't follow it!" Heatherkit pointed out. "From all those nursery stories they don't, anyway." "Grasswing clearly said that they normally do, but when they see an opportunity for the good of the Clans they take it," Hawk-kit whined. "Whatever," Heatherkit mewed. "I'm tired." Why does she always have to break the rules? Hawk-kit thought. It'll get her back in the end. Chapter 3 "Hawk-kit, wake up." Hawk-kit mutely obeyed and saw Grasswing standing over him with a worried look on her face. Harekit's huge eyes blinked open, too. "Is something wrong?" "RiverClan are attacking. We must leave, now." Harekit jumped up. Hawk-kit didn't. "I wanna fight!" "No, Hawk-kit, when you're older," Grasswing murmured, moving to wake Heatherkit. Hawk-kit sighed and stood up, trying to see the RiverClan warriors. He knew the leader's name- Fishstar- and he wanted to see him. "Hawk-kit! Not that way. This way." She pawed aside a pile of moss and revealed a hole- no, a tunnel. The perfect size for a kit. "Go through there," Grasswing commanded. "Stay at the end. I'll try to get out to protect you." Hawk-kit went first. He was lowered into the tunnel by Grasswing. He began to walk slowly along it, not hearing anything ahead of him. Why is this tunnel here? Did WindClan create it? Was it there before the Great Journey? Hawk-kit asked himself. He heard Heatherkit being lowered in, and sped up. He didn't want her to try and do something with her. Either way, Hawk-kit thought, continuing his thoughts, it's really nice that it's here. Harekit was lowered in by Grasswing and Hawk-kit heard him running, trying to catch up to Heatherkit for some sort of comfort. But when Hawk-kit saw Harekit right behind him, he knew there was a problem. Chapter 4 "Heatherkit was in front of me," Harekit mewed, looking around. As it was too dark to see anything now-there was no light- Hawk-kit couldn't see a tail-length away. "How did she get away? There was no way she could get out... there was no way she could get ahead of you..." Harekit was thinking aloud, something Hawk-kit found annoying. But now he found it helpful. "Go along the side on the way back," he commanded. "I'll take one, you take the other. Use your tail and search for any holes she could fit through." Harekit nodded. "Good idea!" He obeyed the command, and Hawk-kit followed. It seemed like a long time later when- "I've found something!" Hawk-kit mewed. "It's like another tunnel..." Harekit was instantly by his side, as Hawk-kit had made sure that they hadn't strayed too far away from each other. "Heatherkit!" Harekit called. His voice echoed. "Let's go," Hawk-kit mewed. "Grasswing is probably waiting for us." Hawk-kit took the lead, as the tunnel was thin, and he led Harekit along the twisty route- which stopped. "I would've felt something-" Harekit began. Hawk-kit cut him off. "There's sunlight coming through here." Or is it moonlight? "Heatherkit!" Harekit screeched. Hawk-kit clapped his tail over Harekit's mouth. "Be quiet." Harekit whimpered. "We need to dig our way out," Hawk-kit realized. Harekit's eyes flashed. They were blue, Hawk-kit realized, and bright. No, Hawk-kit, he thought, you ''can't use his eyes to find Heatherkit. She's probably never noticed, anyway.'' "We need to dig our way out," Hawk-kit repeated gruffly. "Harekit- it's wide enough for two..." They began to dig. It didn't take long. Soon there was a hole wide enough for them to get though- and Heatherkit was there. "Heatherkit!" Hawk-kit flew out of the tunnel and buried his face in her fur. "I thought you were lost... you were dead, we couldn't find you..." Heatherkit shrugged away. "I'm leaving. Go away, Hawk-kit." "Heatherkit, please, you can't survive on your own!" Hawk-kit protested. "At least learn how to hunt or something." "I don't need to." "You do, if you want to leave and survive." "I don't want to survive." Harekit looked surprised. "Heatherkit, you can't leave. Grasswing wouldn't let you." Heatherkit hissed at him. "That's why you two won't tell." "We have to tell, you're a kit and you can't survive on your own without warrior or hunting training!" "You're doubting me," Heatherkit growled at Harekit. "No, I'm not, I know you can't," Harekit retorted. Hawk-kit stepped in. "Please, don't leave, stay here. We'll let you leave when you've learned enough to survive." Heatherkit glared at him. "No." "Yes!" Hawk-kit screeched. Heatherkit sighed. "Fine, so you don't annoy me to death about this." Harekit and Hawk-kit sighed in relief. Heatherkit, however, glared at Harekit and asked, "Why would you care?" Chapter 5 1 moon later... "Your mentor will be Crowclaw." Hawkpaw looked up to the young warrior and saw his eyes filled with distaste. He reluctantly touched noses with his mentor. As WindClan chanted his name, he turned to Harepaw and Heatherpaw. "Crowclaw doesn't like me." "He was the one that had to dig you out of the tunnel," Harepaw pointed out. Hawkpaw purred. "Oh, yeah." When Harepaw and Hawkpaw had found Heatherpaw, they took her into the tunnel and buried themselves in again, only to be found by Crowclaw in what seemed like heartbeats later. "We're not kits anymore," Heatherpaw murmured. "Why does he still hate us?" "I what?" Hawkpaw shivered when he recognized Crowclaw's voice. "You'd be a good mentor," he stammered. "Thanks," Crowclaw mewed. "Now what were you really saying?" "Do you hate Hawkpaw?" Heatherpaw asked suddenly, ignoring Harepaw's look. "No!" Crowclaw exclaimed. "Why would you think that?" "I saw the way you looked at me." Crowclaw looked concerned. "I just wished that Spottedstar would've waited a bit longer to give me an apprentice." "You're a great warrior!" Harepaw exclaimed. "Don't underestimate yourself." "But you got Twofoot as a mentor," Heatherpaw pointed out. "That shows that-" "That Spottedstar underestimates me!" Harepaw interrupted. "StarClan, help me." Heatherpaw just stalked away. "Looks like they did," Crowclaw purred. "When will we train?" Hawkpaw asked. "Tomorrow," was Crowclaw's blunt reply. "It's late now." Hawkpaw couldn't wait. Chapter 6 :Hawkpaw stepped forward, a breeze ruffling his fur. "Don't go," he pleaded. :Heatherpaw stared at him. "I am," she whispered. "I wasn't destined to be here," she added quietly. :Harepaw trembled beside Hawkpaw. "What about Grasswing?" he whispered. "She'll hate us for letting you go." :"That's a risk I'll have to take," Heatherpaw replied dryly. She took a step forward. "But tell her goodbye for me. Tell her I'll be safe." :Harepaw nodded and stepped behind Hawkpaw. :And then it happened: Hawkpaw was struck down. He heard the sound of heavy feet running past him. :"Go!" Heatherpaw hissed. She hadn't moved. :"They're attacking the camp!" Harepaw yowled. He turned and ran. :Hawkpaw stayed behind. "Will I see you again?" he whispered. :"We'll see," Heatherpaw replied. "Go." :Hawkpaw ran after his brother, running faster than he ever had in his life. :He was running away from his sister. :As he neared the camp, he heard a cry only echoed in his mind. "Grasswing!" :He flew into camp only to see a ginger tabby tomcat staring at his prize. Harepaw was trembling. :His mother was dead. His sister was gone. Part 2 - Swooping Part 3 - Prey Escaping